harry et la prophetie des fondateurs
by sita1
Summary: Harry va passer l'été chez Hermione et celle ci lui reserve de nombreuses surprise (j'suis pas doué en résumé sa fait peur!!!!!)
1. chapitre 1

Voila, c'est ma première fic donc, sa sera sûrement pathétique et bourrée de fautes d'orthographes alors dit moi honnêtement ce que vous en penser (n'hésitez pas a critiquer je ne le prendrais pas mal, et comme sa je pourrais savoir si je dois continuer ou pas ).  
Merci.  
Au fait les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.  
  
Chapitre 1   
  
-NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Encore un cauchemar.  
Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, Harry Potter, ne cessait de faire le même cauchemar.  
La mort de Cédric Diggory, lequel avait été tour à tour son ennemi puis son partenaire.  
Ils avaient fait face tout les deux à des situations extrêmement périlleuses lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers.   
Cependant Harry se sentait effroyablement coupable de sa mort.  
Il n'avait jamais fait par de ses sentiments à qui que se soit, pas même à ses amis, Hermione et Ron.  
  
Le vent soufflant à travers la fenêtre ouverte, tira Harry de sa rêverie. Il regarda le réveil qu'il avait sauve d'une des nombreuses colères de son énorme cousin Dudley, il était 5h00 du matin.  
  
Plus que quelques heures.  
  
En effet il avait reçu de nombreuses lettres de Hermione.  
De cette façon il avait appris très rapidement qu'elle était séparer de Viktor Krum mais qu'ils étaient restes amis.  
Dans ses dernières lettres, elle portait une attention extrême sur la santé physique mais aussi psychologique de son ami.  
  
Il ressortit la lettre rangé dans son bureau, et se mit à la relire.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je suppose que tu dois me trouver ennuyeuse, malgré tout, je pense qu'il serait utile que tu parle à quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé pendant le tournoi. Je sais que pour toi cela doit être extrêmement dur cependant, si tu veux te protéger de Voldemort tu dois être très fort psychologiquement .A cet effet, je te propose de venir, ainsi que Ron, passer le reste de l'été chez moi. Je suppose que cela ne posera pas de problèmes à ta tante et à ton oncle.  
Je vous ai donc réservé 2 places dans un train qui part dans trois jours.  
  
A bientôt   
  
Je t'embrasse   
  
Hermione  
  
Moi aussi je t'embrasse, pensa Harry juste après avoir fini de lire la lettre.  
En effet, depuis quelques semaines, Hermione avait pris une grande place dans sa tête sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
Le fait qu'elle l'invite chez elle l'avait rendu vraiment heureux.  
  
C'est en pensant à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble qu'il se rendormi pour quelques heures.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux le réveil indiquait 9h30, il sauta promptement sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il s'attarda quelques instants devant la glace.  
Depuis l'année passée il avait pris quelques centimètres et avait profité de l'installation d'une salle de sport à proximité pour échapper au Dursley et continuer son entraînement pour le Quidditch.  
Puis remarquant qu'il était entrain de se regarder sous toutes les coutures, il fit un grand geste pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance.  
Une heure plus tard ses valises était bouclées et il était prêt à partir, évidement les Dursley était on peut plus heureux de le voir partir pour le reste des vacances.  
  
L'au revoir fut bref, ainsi que le trajet qui le séparait de la gare, tellement bref que Harry pensa qu'il avait transplaner directement à la gare.  
Sur le quai, il entre aperçu une tête rousse.  
  
-RON !  
-Harry, comment va tu ?  
-On fait aller, dit il avec un sourire qui exprimait l'inverse.  
-Aller va, ne pense plus à tout ça...   
  
Ron n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le haut parleur annonçait le départ de leur train. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 j'attends vos reviews pour savoir si je continue ou pas.(bbboooooooouuuuuuuuu j'suis en panne d'inspiration.M'ame Rowling vous pouvez sortir le tome 5 plus sa m'aiderai.En plus j'fais des tout p'tits chapitre oooooooouuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn, j'suis malheureuse).  
(C'est rien sa m'arrive de peter un câble comme sa)  
  
Au fait y a que Ivana et Svetlana qui sont a moi (c'est pas juste......)  
Chapitre 2  
Le voyage en train fut une belle occasion de rire pour les 2 amis, étant donné que Ron n'avait jamais pris les transports en commun moldus.  
Après une heure de trajet, le haut-parleur annonça la fin du voyage.  
La descente, fut elle aussi, ponctuée d'éclats de rire au vue du nombres de malles que transportait les 2 sorciers.  
Une fois sur le quai, il se mirent à chercher Hermione du regard.  
  
Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par une magnifique jeune femme, elle ressemblait un peu à Hermione.  
Cependant ses cheveux étaient plus courts et tirés en arrière.  
Le chemisier et le jeans qu'elle portait laissaient transparaître des atouts non négligeable pour la gente masculine.  
  
Au grand étonnement de Harry et de Ron, lequel venait seulement d'apercevoir la jeune femme.  
Celle-ci se dirigea vers eux.  
  
-Harry, Ron, je vous ai enfin trouvé.  
-Her...Hermione ! Ni Ron, ni Harry n'arrivaient à en dire plus.  
-Oui, c'est mon prénom, dit-elle avec ironie.  
-WHAOU, quel changement ! S'exclama Ron.  
-Sachez, mes chers petits, qu'une personne peut-être bien différente selon l'endroit ou elle se trouve.  
  
Hermione se retourna, et fit signe d'approcher à 2 jeunes femmes qui discutaient sur un banc..  
  
-Harry, Ron je vous présente Ivana et Svetlana.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
Ivana avait de longs cheveux blonds presque cendrés qui encadraient un visage fin et gracieux rehaussé de 2 yeux bleus lui donnant un regard doux.  
Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.  
On dirait un ange, pensa Ron  
Svetlana quand à elle, avait des cheveux roux foncés, coupés courts lesquelles retombait, formant une petite mèche qui revenait sur le front et qu'elle ne cessait de remettre en place.  
Son visage, était marqué d'une extrême froideur et ses yeux verts contribuaient à cette sensation.  
  
Ce fut Ivana qui prit la parole et leur tendit une main amicale.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, elle avait un léger accent russe. Tu dois être Harry Potter et toi Ron Weasley. Moi c'est Ivana et voici ma soeur Svetlana.  
Elle se pencha vers les 2 garçons et murmura :  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est toujours comme ça.  
-Ivana arrête ça !  
Svetlana avait la voix beaucoup plus grave que sa soeur, ce renforçant ainsi, la sensation d'avoir a faire a un bloc de glace dénué de tout sentiments.  
-Enchanté de te connaître, dit Harry en serrant la main proposée par Ivana.  
Il n'eu cependant droit qu'a un hochement de tête impersonnel de la part de sa soeur.  
  
-Bon, on va pas rester toute la journée sur le quai, s'écria Hermione.  
-Chef, oui Chef !  
Ivana venait de se mettre au garde à vous, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire toute la bande, Svetlana, elle n'afficha qu'un faible sourire.  
Et tous quittèrent le quai en discutant joyeusement, sous l'oeil impassible de Svetlana.  
  
Le court voyage les séparant du domicile des Grangers fut lui aussi l'occasion de nombreux fous rires. 


End file.
